Green Gold Silver Ash
by PaperFox19
Summary: Ash catches a Pichu, and sees his true strength. He travels with the little guy and an egg he get's from Professor Oak. He battles against Misty and Gary his rivals. Warning Yaoi do not read if you do not like
1. Chapter 1

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Harem

Pairing: Ash/Harem

Apart of my anti uke project, harem project

Do not read if you do not like

Green Gold Silver Ash

Ash catches a Pichu, and sees his true strength. He travels with the little guy and an egg he get's from Professor Oak. He battles against Misty and Gary his rivals.

Chap 1 Tough Little Guy

It was dangerous to go out into the woods without a Pokémon. Pokémon traveled all over the world, there was no way of knowing if a dangerous Pokémon would enter the woods, and if wild Pokémon made their territory in an unfamiliar area they become very territorial.

Gary didn't think about such things. He was the grandson of a Pokémon researcher he didn't think he had anything to fear, his 13 year old ego getting the best of him. Ash saw Gary heading into the woods, and tried to stop him, Ash was also 13 but he was shorter than Gary, so Gary treated him like a little kid. Gary didn't head Ash's warning and headed into the woods, Ash followed him.

There were various Pokémon all about the area. It was then Gary saw a flash of yellow and black. He followed it and found a small Pichu. "Oh no way a Pichu!" Gary said and he picked up a few rocks.

"Gary what are you doing?" Ash looked at him in shock and surprise. Gary stepped out of the bushes holding the rocks, Pichu sprang up on all fours and got defensive.

"Grandpa told me that a Pichu can short itself out using Electric type attacks. I'm gonna see if it's true." Gary threw a rock at Pichu and the little guy jumped out of the way, and Gary quickly threw another one forcing the little guy to dodge.

"Gary stop it!" Ash said and tried to tackle Gary but Gary was bigger than him so he did little to halt the attack.

"Get off me you loser; it's a little weakling there's nothing to fear from it." Gary said and he knocked Ash down and he scraped his leg on a tree root. Gary threw more rocks and Pichu's cheeks started to spark. 'He's gonna do it!' Gary thought and threw one final rock.

Pichu didn't use Thundershock no he used a powerful Thunderbolt! The attack destroyed the rock and lashed out in all directions. Gary fell back in shock and ran for it back to the village, leaving Ash wounded and behind. Pichu was breathing heavily and sparked with electricity.

Ash saw a bush of Oran berries he limped over and picked one. He limped over to Pichu who got defensive again. "You're a tough little guy. Sorry about him, Gary's kind of a jerk but not all humans are like that." Ash sat the berry down in front of the Pichu and smiled at him. Pichu looked from the berry to Ash with a look of distrust, and then he saw the wound on his leg.

"Ok eat this and gain back your strength, maybe I'll see you again." Ash waved to Pichu and limped back home. Pichu ate some of the berry, he regained his strength and quickly followed after Ash. He climbed up a tree and jumped down landing on Ash's head. Ash tensed for a second and realized it was Pichu. "Oh hey there tough guy, what's up?"

Pichu moved around and quickly settled down in Ash's hair. "Does this mean you want to come with me?"

"Pi!" Pichu said nodding his head.

"Alright, how about I give you a nickname?" Ash asked and Pichu nodded his head. "Well your tough, and an electric type, and you really scared Gary back there, I bet you made him wet his pants." Ash said with a laugh and Pichu chuckled. "Your power is amazing and surprising, how about Shocker." Ash said and Pichu nodded in agreement.

Ash wouldn't be able to have a Pokémon until he was 16, so he'd have to wait before he could have Pichu, but as far as the electric type was concerned Ash was his master. "Let's go home Shocker." Pichu responded with a happy cheer and a pump of his fist.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Harem

Pairing: Ash/Harem

Apart of my anti uke project, harem project

Do not read if you do not like

Green Gold Silver

Chap 2 Rivals

3 years later

Ash and Shocker were thick as thieves, Pichu didn't like anyone else but Ash touch him, and if Ash wasn't wearing his hat he's ride on Ash's head, if he was hated Pichu would ride on his shoulder. Gary never got to mess with Ash again, because every time he got close Pichu would get a dark look on his face and his cheeks would spark, Gary would keep his distance.

It was finally time for Ash to get his Pokémon license. He headed to Professor Oak's lab, however on his way he got hit by a girl with orange hair riding a bike. "Ow watch where you are going? You could have hurt my bike." The girl shouted at Ash and then she saw Pichu on his shoulder. "Oh wow a Pichu it's so cute!" She parked her bike and picked up the little electric type.

Shocker reacted quickly and gave her the shock of a life, he hit her with a Thundershock before Ash could warn her not to touch him. "Sorry but Shocker doesn't like anyone else touching him but me." He took Shocker back from the girl and the two chuckled at her burnt clothes messed up hair and her angry expression.

"I'll make you pay for that! But first I need to see Professor Oak." She got back on her bike and beat Ash to Oak's lab. "You again just great." She mumbled angrily.

"Ahh misty you're here, and Ash to wonderful Gary is waiting inside." Oak said and he led the two inside.

"Glad you could finally make it Ashy-boy. I can't wait to get my Pokémon so I can put you and your little brat of a Pichu in his place." Gary said glaring at Ash, and Shocker glared back at him making him sweat.

"Now Gary officially Ash hasn't captured Pichu yet, so you can't battle him. Now you three are here to choose your starter Pokémon. Along with one of the three Pallet Town starters you each will receive a Pokémon egg, these will hatch into a very unique Pokémon." Next to each Pokémon there was a big brown egg with a white tip at the top. Gary knew what the egg Pokémon were wince he caught a peek at his Grandfather's notes. Misty stepped forward and chose her Pokémon, Squirtle. "With this Pokémon I begin my journey I begin my journey to be a Water Pokémon Master!" She put the egg in her bag and stepped back.

Ash chose next, and he got Bulbasaur, and he put the egg in his bag. "Welcome to the family Bulbasaur." He let the Grass type out of his ball.

Gary laughed at Ash and chose Charmander and picked up his egg. Things worked out perfectly, with Charmander as his starter he could hatch the egg quickly and he'd get a one up on Ash. Oak gave them each a set of Pokeballs. It had been a long time coming but Ash finally caught Pichu. They each got a Pokedex and left the lab.

"Just you wait Ash next time we meet we'll battle and I'll kick you and your little Pichu's butts!" Gary said and he got in a car with his cheering squad and they drove off cheering Gary's name.

"I'm gonna catch a bunch of water Pokémon and make you pay for what you did." She pointed at Ash angrily. "I'll crush your Bulbasaur and your weak little Pichu!" Ash, Shocker, and Bulbasaur sweat dropped.

'She does realize that my Pokémon are all strong against water types right? What a baka!' Ash thought and Pichu shared a similar thought. It was day one of his journey and he already had two rivals. Misty rode off on her bike, and Ash sighed.

"Anyway, how about a nickname Bulbasaur?" Ash asked his new Pokémon, the grass type nodded his head. "Hmm how about Bloom?" Bulbasaur liked his new name. Ash pulled out the egg and held it. "I wonder what new friend is sleeping inside." Ash rubbed the egg gently and the egg pulsed with life. "He's a lively one, he's gonna be a great addition to our family."

"Let's go!" Shocker and Bloom cheered and they set off on a journey.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Harem Tentacles

Pairing: Ash/Harem

Apart of my anti uke project, harem project

Do not read if you do not like

Green Gold Silver

Chap 3 Water Battle

Ash was walking along route 1, when he heard a ruckus over by the river. He went over and saw Misty at the river's edge with a fishing rod. Misty's lure was shot out of the water and a Staryu came out of the water. Misty sent out Squirtle, and the two battled. Misty weakened Staryu enough and was able to catch it, however it took 12 tries to catch it. The last try it looked like Staryu was trying to run away.

Ash looked at her rod and saw it was a advanced one. "What kind of rod is that?" Ash asked and Misty jumped.

"Oh it's you, for your information. This is a special rod made from the best materials it surpasses the skill of the super rod. It is the Cerulean Rod." Misty said proudly and held up her special lure. "That and with my Mini Misty lure I will be able to catch all the water Pokémon and become a Pokémon Water Master!"

Ash looked at the thing Misty used as her lure as did Pichu. They both had an 'ah ha' moment. "Oh I get it, the thing is so freaky the Pokémon attack it and are drawn into a battle, and when they try to flee you capture them."

Misty glared at Ash and blushed in embarrassment. "Shut up!" Misty readied the fishing rod. "I'll show you!" Misty sent her lure into the water. In a few minutes the lure came blasting out by a water gun. Horsea came up from the water and upon seeing Misty sprayed her with ink. Ash and Pichu started laughing and Horsea looked over and saw Ash. Horsea's eyes sparkled but before he could do anything Misty recovered. "Squirtle go and use Water Gun!" Squirtle came out of the ball and attacked Horsea. Horsea dove underwater and escaped.

"Gah this is all your fault!" Misty shouted and turned her back to him. "Get lost your ruining this prime fishing spot." Ash left and headed further up the route. It was getting hot and the river looked so nice Ash decided it was time for a swim. "Keep a look out guys I just wanna cool off for a bit." Ash brought out Bloom to help keep watch. Ash stripped naked placing every article of clothing into a pile. Ash dove into the river and sighed in relief.

Ash swam naked letting the cool waters relax his heated skin. Shocker and Bloom were amazed by their trainer's beauty. They weren't the only ones a wild Tentacool spotted Ash from beneath the water, it swam up and attacked Ash.

"Ahhh you guys help!" Ash shouted as the Tentacool's tentacles began to move around his body. It used Constrict and bound Ash tightly. The tentacles twisted and coiled and one rubbed over his crotch and the other between his cheeks. "Ahhh hey stop that!"

Shocker and Bloom growled at Tentacool warning it to stop. The Tentacool ignored them their threats were meaningless. Pichu was the only one who could really hurt him, but with his trainer wrapped up so well he couldn't do anything without hurting Ash. Bloom used Vine Whip but Tentacool blasted it back easily with Poison Sting.

While Tentacool fought off the two with ease he continued to molest Ash his tentacles bringing the boy to full arousal. Just as Tentacool was about to push a thick tentacle into Ash's virgin hole, Horsea came barreling in and blasted Tentacool with a powerful Water Gun. Tentacool was forced off Ash, and Horsea followed up with a Bubble attack and knocked Tentacool out.

Ash swam to the surface and Bloom helped him out of the water. Ash's arousal had already wilted and he quickly put on a pair of boxers. "Thanks Horsea." Ash said realizing it was the same Horsea that Misty tried to catch. Horsea bowed his head and was about to swim away.

"Hey Horsea!" Ash shouted and the blue Pokémon turned. "How about a battle!?" Ash said and held up a Pokeball. Horsea swam over towards Ash. He nodded his head and got read to battle. "Go Bloom, use Vine Whip!"

Bloom attacked two long vine whips coming out and striking Horsea. Horsea fired a powerful Water Gun and knocked Bloom back. "Alright Bloom use Leech Seed." Bloom shot a seed out of the bulb from his back, it latched onto Horsea and coiled around him. The seed drained Horsea's energy and gave it to Bloom.

"Alright Pokeball go!" Ash threw the Pokeball and it sucked Horsea up. The ball jiggled and beeped close. "Alright we got a Horsea!" Pichu and Bulbasaur cheered with him.

Ash got dressed and the group made it Viridian City. They checked into the Pokémon Center.

Meanwhile

Misty discovered the unconscious Tentacool and captured it. "Yes one step closer to being a Water Pokémon Master!" She said and started laughing.

To be continued

Also it's time to discuss the villain, every story fic of mine has one sometimes they are unique sometimes they are ideas that I think fit the series. Now I have 2 possible villains for this and my other fic Red Blue Yellow Ash.

Villain Candidate 1 Mewthree

After losing mewtwo Giovanni tries again creating a cold ruthless Pokémon supposedly obedient to him, or another generation villain steals the research for mewtwo and makes such improvements.

Mewthree has been a fakemon for a long time, I think mewthree is a better idea than metal mewtwo but just my opinion

Villain Candidate 2 Hybrid Eevees

Magmeon a fire and rock type Eevee born have terrible experiments on Flareon, Pearleon a water and ground type Eevee born from experiments on Vaporeon, Stromeon a electric and flying type born from experiments on Jolteon, Souleon and Feareon, Souleon the psychic and ghost type Eevee born from experiments on Espeon, and Feareon the dark and ghost type Eevee born from Umbreon. Lots of ways to do this either have mewtwo or mewthree make them, if mewtwo makes them they can double cross him allowing mewtwo to go with ash allowing him to right the wrongs of creating these dark Pokémon. If mewthree creates them combining the villains, mewthree will become an unofficial trainer and use these Eevee to try and take over all regions, or we can go with team rocket pulling experiments on these little guys.


	4. Chapter 4

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi Tentacle Fury Anthro Solo

Pairing:Ash/Pichu/Bulbasaur/Harem

Do not read if you do not like

Green Gold Silver Ash

Ash catches a Pichu, and sees his true strength. He travels with the little guy and an egg he get's from Professor Oak. He battles against Misty and Gary his rivals.

Chap 4 Hormones

Ash was having difficulty sleeping, he had gotten a room at the Pokémon center, but sleep was evading him. Pichu and Bulbasaur were sleeping peacefully, but Ash was having problems. As much as he didn't like the Tentacool's touch it did spark something inside him. It stirred the sleeping hormones inside his teenage body.

The young trainer was lying in bed his hormones going haywire. He was in nothing but his shirt and boxers and he felt like he was on fire, his manhood was hard in his boxers and there was a wet spot forming at the front of his boxers.

Ash groaned and he slowly slipped off his boxers allowing his 9 inch long cock sprang up, the first few tuffs of pubes were crowning his crotch. Ash wrapped his hand around his hard on and he groaned, he rubbed the tip with his thumb and shivered at the sensation. "Ohh." Ash moaned in pleasure and he bucked his hips slightly. He slowly caressed his cock and his moans stirred awake his Pokémon.

Shocker and Bloom heard their trainer's moans and were stirred awake. Seeing their trainer naked and aroused had their own arousals appearing from their sheaths. Bloom used Vine Whip and had his vines coil around his hands and stopping him from stroking himself. Ash blushed and Pichu came up to him and hugged his cock.

Ash moaned as Shocker began to hump his cock, he slid his manhood against Ash's cock while his arms pumped the massive cock. Shocker licked and kissed where his mouth could reach. "Shocker ohhh!" Ash moaned, when the Tentacool touched him he felt sick but Shocker's pleasurable touches was increasing his pleasure.

Bloom wanted to have some fun as well, he used his vines to reach out and caress Ash's balls. "Oh Bloom!" Ash moaned as the vines juggled his balls.

Pleasure coursed through Ash's veins, his cock was twitching like mad and he would come any second. Shocker pushed himself up with his tail, he reached the head and proceeded to thrust his tongue into Ash's slit, with each thrust he humped Ash's cock with his own.

Bloom lifted Ash's balls, and sent a vine to push against Ash's virgin hole. The thin vine pushed in easily and Ash hissed at the sudden pain, but the pain turned to pleasure as the vine wiggled inside his ass. Bloom's vine wiggled inside Ash's body searching for the boy's sweet spot. "HOLY!" Ash cried out and arched his back, Bloom knew he found it, he jabbed the sweet spot again and again and Ash cried out in pleasure.

Ash came hard, Pichu drank down the first spurt and got blown off Ash's cock, Pichu found his own release spraying his cum all over Ash's dick. Bloom bolted forward to swallow Ash's full cock and drank down the rest of his release, Bloom came soaking the bed sheets in cum. Ash collapsed spent and grabbed some tissues. He cleaned up his Pokémon then himself. "You guys had fun to right?"

Bloom and Shocker nodded. "So did I, you guys want to do this again sometime?"

The Pokémon nodded happily. All three were young and had a lot to learn and they'd have fun along their journey.

Ash laid back and finally was able to sleep, cuddled up with his Pokémon. The following morning Ash took his Pokémon to the springs. Horsea came out to play and couldn't wait for his turn.

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Furry Harem

Pairing: Ash/Pokemon

anti uke project harem project rare pairing lonely boys project

Do not read if you do not like

Chap 5 Water Fun

Ash brought the Pokémon to the springs. He got little water wings for Shocker. Bloom dove right in loving the water, Shocker splashed around happily. Ash removed his clothes and got the egg from his bag and Horsea's Pokeball opened and the water type emerged in the water.

Ash carried the egg into the warm waters and rubbed it feeling it pulse from time to time. "This little guy is gonna hatch soon I can feel it."

Horsea came up to him. "That reminds me would you like a nickname little guy?" Ash asked petting Horsea. Horsea squeaked wanting a name given to him by his master. "How about Mizu?" Horsea squeaked happily.

"Alright Mizu it is!" Ash said and Horsea began to swim around happily. Ash let the egg float around a bit in the water. He sank down in the water a bit enjoying the warmth. Mizu spotted Ash's soft cock lying between his legs. He had hearts in his eyes in seconds, he swam over and took his master's cock into his mouth.

"Whoa Horsea!" Ash gasped as his water Pokémon began sucking on his cock, Ash got hard in Mizu's mouth. Shocker and Bloom grinned as Mizu sucked on Ash's cock. Ash bucked his hips sending water spilling over the tub. "Mizu!" Ash moaned as Horsea sucked his cock down to the root.

Ash let out a loud moan as he came. Horsea slurped down all his cum and pulled off his cock happily. "Wow!" Ash gasped.

After the bath Ash had to return Mizu to his ball. Unlike his other Pokémon Horsea can't travel on land for long periods of time. Ash placed a kiss on the Pokeball before putting it away in his bag.

Ash put on some fresh boxers and got dressed. Ash carried the egg while Bulbasaur walked next to him and Pichu rode on his shoulder. Ash took a few steps and the egg began to glow. "Whoa what's happening!?" The egg went boom and Ash had a new Pokémon in his arms.

To be continued

Shout Out - Big thanks to omikun17, UnknownYaoi500, Moonkat17, chichan and KarasuKagami these guys have been giving me a lot of feedback and comments and have been giving me a lot of inspiration


	6. Chapter 6

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Furry Harem

Pairing: Ash/Pokemon

anti uke project harem project rare pairing lonely boys project

Do not read if you do not like

Chap 6 New Friends

The egg had gone boom and now in Ash's arms was a little Eevee. Eevee blinked and looked at Ash. His little eyes brightened up and his tail began wagging. "Eevee!" He cried and began nuzzling Ash.

"Oh wow you're an affectionate little guy." Ash said and petted him Eevee closed his eyes in bliss and climbed up onto Ash's spare shoulder. "I'm gonna call you Pepper." Ash said and Eevee liked the name. Ash registered him in the Pokedex and decided to give Professor Oak a call.

"Hey Professor, my egg hatched, this is Pepper!" Ash said showing his new friend to Oak. Eevee cheered his tail wagging. (Decided to keep the Pokémon names as they are until we get to the battles and such but when talking Ash will call them their unique names.)

"That's great Ash, Gary's egg has already hatched, so far haven't heard from Misty. You see Ash Eevee is a unique Pokémon known as the Evolution Pokémon he has unique ways of evolving, if you like I can give you one of the stones needed to evolve Eevee. Gary chose the Thunder Stone, but I still have these." Oak showed the Fire and Water Stone.

"Which one do you want Pepper?" Ash asked and Eevee pointed at the fire stone.

"An excellent choice with this Eevee will be able to evolve into a Flareon." Oak sent the fire stone. "I suggest before you evolve you do some more training."

"Alright Professor." Ash said and was about to sign off.

"Hold on a minute Ash there is something you need to know. You see for a long time the Pokémon has believed that a trainer can only bond with 6 Pokémon at a time. However many trainers believe this to be false so the Pokémon League wishes to test out the theory this year, they called on us Pokémon researchers and scientists and made a device that will allow you to carry 12 Pokémon at a time, you will need 6 Pokémon by the time you face the Pewter City Gym Leader. If you prove your strength there you will be awarded the device by a Pokémon League Rep."

"That awesome Professor!" Ash said getting excited.

"Now Ash this is a test run. If it is shown that trainers can't handle it the device will be confiscated and your extra Pokémon sent here. If you want to keep the device you will need to beat all 8 gym leaders and then defeat the elite 4 if you do this you will be allowed to keep the device and prove that the bond between Pokémon and Trainers is more unique then they know!" Oak said and Ash nodded.

"We'll do it Professor you can count on me!" Ash said and his Pokémon cheered. Ash hung up the phone and he picked Bulbasaur up and they raced off to find more Pokémon friends. Ash didn't bring up his mating with his Pokémon but since his Pokémon wanted him he didn't care what anyone else thought.

-x- Meanwhile…

Jesse and James were standing in front of a screen and Giovanni was on the screen with a Leafeon and a Persian were next to him, he had just shared similar info that Oak gave to Ash. "This device is being distributed by the Elite Four and the Pokémon League Reps. I have to remain on my best behavior for now but you two can serve Team Rocket in a new way."

"What did you have in mind boss?"

"Each of you select Pokémon to take with you and take part in the Pokémon league, do as normal trainers do and catch Pokémon train them and defeat the gym leaders. I want you both to pass into the Pokémon League and defeat the Elite Four."

"That's quite a task boss." Jesse said.

"It must be done my other operatives already have assignments. If this device passes that means the more Pokémon trainers can carry which means the more Pokémon we are able to steal."

"Brilliant boss!" Jesse cheered.

"Sir if I may I have some Pokémon of my own I'd like to use." James said a serious look on his face.

"Very well, register your team." Giovanni said.

James came up to a computer panel.

James – Pokémon Trainer

Koffing

Growlith aka Growly

Bellsprout

Eevee aka Shadow

Shellder

Caterpie

"You think you can win with those, good luck but I'm aiming for the win!" Jesse said and she went through the team rocket data base and got some Pokémon.

Jesse – Pokémon Trainer/Coordinator

Ekans

Meowth

Lickitung

Venonat

Eevee aka Little Star

Pinsir

"Now go and do not fail me, head to Pewter City right away." Giovanni said before signing off.

"We can do this." James said.

"Well I can I don't know about you and your little weaklings." Jesse said full of cockiness.

James glared at her and Growly growled at her not liking this girl one bit. Jesse left a bit before him and James brought out his Pokémon. "I'm sorry I left you guys behind, I didn't have the skills to be a good Pokémon trainer, Team Rocket gave me those skills, I know the motives are not all that good but I think if we work together we can do great!"

James' Pokémon cheered and hugged him. They had missed their trainer, but after a major loss he lost all his confidence. Poor James, his rich parents didn't want him to be a Pokémon trainer despite the budding skill he had. So they gave him a final test and hired a pro trainer. The trainer beat James bad and he left home. They hoped James would walk a better path but they were going to remain at his side no matter what.

-x- With Ash

Ash left the Pokémon center and found his way to the Viridian Forest. Ash met a guy who could Teach Headbutt to any Pokémon, so Ash let Shocker, Bloom and Pepper learn the move. Jesse and James went around the forest. Ash let his Eevee battle some bug types, and finally he found a bug type that was strong. The Pokedex said the bug type was a Weedle.

Eevee had to dodge Weedle's Posion Sting or risk being poisoned. Eevee's Headbutt was very useful and he weakened the little guy. Ash threw a Pokeball and caught him. "Alright we got a new friend, I'll call you Stinger." Ash said and he let him out of the ball. Weedle crawled up and rested on Ash's back.

Ash's Team

Pichu aka Shocker

Spark

Thunderbolt

Thundershock

Headbutt

Bulbasaur aka Bloom

Headbutt

Leach Seed

Vine Whip

Absorb

Horsea aka Mizu

Bubblebeam

Water Gun

Sludge

Smokescreen

Eevee aka Pepper

Tackle

Headbutt

Swift

Dig

Weedle aka Stinger

Tackle

Poison Sting

String Shot

"Alright we need one more friend before going to face Brock." Ash said and they left the forest.

Misty appeared riding up on her bicycle. "Well if it isn't Ash I just got a call from Professor Oak, I know all about the new device, I'm gonna get it and become an even greater Water Pokémon Trainer."

"Yeah good luck with that?" Ash said.

"You think I can't do it! I'll have you know I already know the type of gym the first gym is. It's a rock and ground type my water Pokémon will win this easy peasy!" Misty said and Ash eyed her like she was a fool. "Still don't believe me but I have a secret weapon, come on out Vaporeon!" Vaporeon appeared but it didn't look happy. "See this my Eevee egg hatched and I evolved it into Vaporeon."

Ash could tell Vaporeon was hardly trained before evolving. "If you are so confident let's have a battle and I'll show you my strength." Misty said, however the battle didn't commence as Weedle poked his head up and Misty paled. "A-a-a-a-a BUG!" Misty ran screaming and Ash sighed.

All the Pokémon sweat dropped. Horsea was so glad he didn't get caught by that girl.

Ash decided to go to the Pokémon Center in Pewter City to heal up then he'd come back to train his team up before facing Brock. Little did he know he was going to meet his 6th Pokémon very soon.

A little Charmander had been abandoned by his trainer, he was now a wild Pokémon but he thought his trainer would come back for him.

To be continued

Shout Out - Big thanks to omikun17, UnknownYaoi500, Moonkat17, chichan and KarasuKagami these guys have been giving me a lot of feedback and comments and have been giving me a lot of inspiration


	7. Chapter 7

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi

Pairing: Ash/Harem

Do not read if you do not like

Chapter 7 Charmander's Fire

Ash battled a few more Pokémon and Weedle evolved into Kakuna.

On the edge of Pewter City there was a massive rock where a Charmander was resting on it. Kakuna was resting happily on Ash's back next to his pack. Eevee and Pichu were riding on his shoulders and Bulbasaur was in his arms.

"Hey there Charmander do you want to battle, I think it'd be cool to have you on my team." Ash said but Charmander turned his head.

"Aww come on it'd be lots of fun." Ash tried again but Charmander didn't have any intention of going with him. Pichu climbed up on the rock and tried to talk to him. Charmander just turned his back and waved him off.

"It's ok Shocker, let's go we'll just have to go with 5 Pokémon." Ash said and Pichu returned to his shoulder. The sky got dark and cloudy and thunder began to clash. Ash saw that it looked like rain. "Hey Charmander you better find a safe place looks like a storm is coming." Ash said and left with his Pokémon, Charmander took one last look at Ash before going to grab a large leaf.

Ash went to the Pokémon center and saw there were lots of trainers. Gary was there with his cheer squad, Misty was there, James and Jessie were there, tons and tons of trainers. Lightning struck making a huge boom and a sudden down pour occurred. "What's going on Nurse Joy?"

"Oh you must be another trainer, you see there is a terrible storm coming Brock the gym leader has gone to make sure the town is safe so I'm afraid the gym isn't open yet till after the storm passes." Nurse Joy explained.

With the sudden intensity as the storm hit Ash understood why the gym would be put on hold. "I hope that Charmander is ok."

"You saw the Charmander to." James asked overhearing Ash. Growly was with him and out of his ball.

"Yeah I passed him on the way here I'm Ash by the way." Ash held out a hand to James.

"James nice to meet you."

James sat down with Ash and Ash's Pokémon got acquainted with Growly. "He didn't want to battle it was really weird."

"I tried myself but he just stayed on his rock." James admitted.

Crash Boom

Lightning caused a lot of people to jump, Gary being one of them. Ash looked out the see through doors and prayed Charmander would be ok.

Brock came into the center. "Nurse Joy do you know anyone with a Charmander, I saw one struggling outside in the storm. His tail flame looked really low."

"My goodness!" Joy turned to the trainers. "Is anyone missing a Charmander, his tail flame is going out in this storm he could die?" Nurse Joy pleaded but no one came forward.

Ash heard a boy chuckle. "Hey Duke didn't you have a Charmander?" A boy sitting next to a guy named Duke asked.

"I did but the thing was weak so I ditched it." Duke whispered proudly. Ash and James overheard him and felt their blood boil.

"How'd you do that?"

"I told him if he stayed on the rock for 3 days I'd come back for him. The little moron believed me!" The guy laughed. Ash couldn't take it he shot up abruptly and walked over to Duke. He clenched his fist and without warning he punched Duke in the face. Gary saw this and was curious as to what made Ash snap like that.

"How dare you say that about your Pokémon! He trusted you and you abandoned him don't you care that he could die out there!" Ash shouted.

Duke got up and brushed his chin. "You little brat what do you know if the Charmander was stronger he wouldn't be in this mess, don't blame me blame the weak fire type!" Duke snapped and tried to hit Ash back but James blocked it and punched Duke hard in the gut.

"Guys let's go!" Ash shouted and him and his Pokémon followed him out into the storm. Brock gasped in shock.

"Wait it's not safe outside!" Brock shouted.

"Ash you idiot what are you doing!?" Gary shouted.

"I'm going to help Charmander!" Ash shouted.

Gary and James were about to go after them but Brock stopped them. "I'm sorry but no one else can leave the storm is about to get worse.

Ash and his Pokémon went to Charmander's rock. The wind and the rain intensified but Ash didn't stop. Charmander was whining in fear his tail was flickering as he tried shield his tail from the harsh rain. Lightning struck near the rock and Charmander flinched.

"Shocker use Thunderbolt to deflect the lightning." Ash shouted, he took off his jacket and covered Charmander's body with it. Charmander was in no position to turn down help. "Bloom use Vine Whip to grab more leaves and use Leach Seed to tie them together." Bloom and Shocker jumped to it. Pichu deflected the lightning and Bloom gathered the leaves and leach seed tied the leaves together making a bigger leaf cover. Bloom held it up to better shield Shocker from the rain.

Despite this Charmander's tail was still flickering. Eevee knew what he had to do. He nudged Ash's leg needing the fire stone. Ash knew what his Pokémon planned. Eevee evolved into Flareon. "Pepper use Ember on Charmander's tail keep it lit." Flareon obeyed and used Ember to help keep his tail lit.

"Don't worry Charmander I'm not gonna let you die, hang in there." Ash said and Charmander stared up at him.

Pichu gasped as a random Thunder Shock came at them. Ash looked up and saw a swarm of angry Pikachu. The storm had disturbed their territory and they were pissed!

Ash gasped, Pichu Bulbasaur and Flareon were busy helping Charmander. "Stinger you think you can fight these guys?" Kakuna nodded and it fired a String Shot and swung himself in front of the rock

Horsea sprang out of his ball. "Mizu you wanna help fight these guys?" Horsea nodded proudly. "Alright Mizu I'm counting on you." his Pokedex blinked and showed him that Horsea had learned one of his egg moves. "Mizu use Octazooka! Stinger use Poison Sting!" Horsea sprayed ink at the Pikachu causing damage and lowering their accuracy at the same time. Kakuna fired purple needles and struck the Pikachu swarm. (I don't like how in the anime Metapod lost all his moves when he evolved. So playing on the game here a bit while using Kakuna.)

The Pikachu hissed and began firing Thunder Shocks but thanks to the ink their attacks missed. Kakuna began firing String Shots and tying them up. Kakuna's body cracked and he evolved into a Beedrill. The Pikachu ran away and the storm intensified. "Alright Stinger Bloom work together and make a massive cocoon around us to shield us from the storm."

Horsea jumped into Ash's arms and the bug and grass types made a massive cocoon. Ash held Charmander close sharing his warmth with the Pokémon. Charmander cuddled against Ash.

The storm eventually passed and the cocoon was opened up revealing that everyone was safe. "That was a close one. You ok Charmander?"

Charmander nodded and hugged Ash as a thank you. Suddenly the cloudy sky cleared up and the group saw a glowing Pokémon move across the sky taking away the dark clouds and leaving a rainbow in it's place. "Wow I've never seen a Pokémon like that before!" Ash said in wonder. All the Pokémon gathered around him and watched as the Pokémon flew off into the distance. "I wonder if we'll ever see that Pokémon again?"

Ash's Pokémon were exhausted from their experience. "Hey Charmander, do you wanna come with us?"

Charmander was torn his trainer was supposed to be coming back for him. "Well well well look who survived the storm." Duke came into view. Charmander thought his trainer had come back for him. "I had hoped the storm would have gotten rid of you but it doesn't matter I'll finish the job myself. Go Raticate." The rat looking Pokémon appeared.

"Duke you jerk, guess me socking you didn't teach you a lesson. I won't forgive you for lying to Charmander and putting him in danger!" Ash shouted.

"Use Take Down." Raticate rushed and knocked Ash back slamming into the rock. Ash cried out in pain and slumped to the ground. Charmander saw this and he made his decision. His eyes glowed and his tail flame tripled in size. Charmander roared with the ferocity of a dragon. Charmander let loose a powerful Flamethrower.

Raticate was knocked out instantly. Now Ash's Pokémon wanted a shot. Bloom tied him up with Leach Seed, Shocker Blasted him with Thunder Bolt, Mizu used Octazooka, Pepper used Ember, and Stinger fired a powerful Poison Sting! To say Duke got his ass kicked was an understatement. The Pokémon brought Ash to the Pokémon Center, leaving Duke and his Raticate behind. "I'll…remember…this…"

Ash got healed quickly thanks to Nurse Joy. His Pokémon never left his side, Charmnder included. When Ash woke up he saw Brock, James, and Gary in the room.

"That was a crazy stunt you pulled kid." Brock said.

"Sorry but I just couldn't leave Charmander out there." Ash said and Gary smacked him upside the head.

"Idiot you could have died."

"Wow Gary I didn't know you cared." Ash said in mild shock.

Gary blushed. "I don't but if you die I won't have a true rival anymore." Gary said and left the room.

"I see you rescued Charmander that's great." James said. "I look forward to seeing you at the gym good luck Ash." James said and left the room.

"You and your Pokémon did very well, It'd be my honor to give you the boulder badge as a sign of your strength as well as the new tech from the Pokémon league." Brock said and held up a Boulder Badge.

"That's very nice of you Brock but I want to earn the badge with my Pokémon, the tech to." Ash patted Pichu's head. "I decided a long time ago to work with my Pokémon and go all out together and whether we win or lose we will do it together!" Ash said and Brock couldn't help but smile.

"Alright then the gym battles start tomorrow get your rest your gonna need it." Brock left the room.

"So Charmander do I really got to ask?" Ash asked and held up an empty Pokeball. Charmander shook his head and happily got into the ball.

Charmander made 6, Ash was ready for his battle with Brock and prove himself worthy of the new tech.

To be continued


End file.
